Curse of the Sky God
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: When Zeus's master lightning bolt goes missing AGAIN, its up to Percy and his friends- along with with new friends they meet in Chicago- to get it back. Will they come back alive? Or will someone not make it? Percy/Annabeth, Deuce/Cece, Nico/OC. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**Hey. So I'm gonna start this story. I barely got this idea and I really wanted to post it up. **

**Summary: While searching the U.S for demi-gods, Percy and his friends stop and find 7 in Chicago. Cece Jones, Flynn Jones, Rocky Blue, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Tinka Hessenheffer, and Gunther Hessenheffer. **

**So enjoy!**

**xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx**

**Prologue**

**Percy's POV**

**Chicago**

**Saturday, April 25th**

**5:13 pm**

"So far we've found a total of... 32 demi-gods in the last 2 months," my friend, Grover, said while munching on some furniture.

"That's more than I thought we would find in this little amount of time," my girlfriend, Annabeth, said.

"Now all that's left is to check here in Chicago," Nico said while sharpening his sword.

Why would he be carrying a sword?, you might ask. Well, my friends and I, except for Grover, are demi-gods. Which means that we have one mortal parent and one godly parent.

My father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Creator of horses. Annabeth's mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategies. Nico's father is Hades, god of the Underworld. Thalia's father is Zeus, god of the sky.

We passed by this apartment building when Grover tensed. "Percy," he said. "I can smell demi-gods."

I looked around and saw a some people on the stairs at the front of an apartment building. "Them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's go talk to them," Thalia said, straightening her leather jacket.

Before Thalia could go up to them, Annabeth stopped her. "Whoa whoa whoa. We can't just walk up to them and say, "Hey you guys are demi-gods. We're gonna take you to Camp Half Blood,"!"

"She has a point." Grover agreed.

"Okay." I pulled out a coin. "Heads we go tell them right away, tales we get to know them, THEN tell them. Deal?"

We all agreed. I took the coin and flipped it. It spun in the air a few times. Then it landed.

"Heads!" Thalia exclaimed. I shrugged and we walked up to them.

"Hey. I'm Percy."

"I'm Cece," the redhead said. "So what do you want?"

I sighed, "Well have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" I asked.

"You mean like Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hades?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. What about them?" Cece asked.

"Well. You guys are demi-gods. Except for that little blond kid." Annabeth said.

"Hey! The little blond kid has name. I'm Henry." he said. "And demi-gods? Gods and Goddess's don't exist."

"Yes. You're just trying to prank us." said another girl with an accent.

"Yes. And it is not working." said a boy with an accent.

"Oh yeah? Then let me prove it." I said. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a pen. I uncapped it and it turned into a celestial bronze sword. "If you are a demi-god, this will hurt you. If not, then you're a mortal."

I took Riptide and carefully dragged it on Henry's arm. Nothing happened. "That's just because you're not going hard enough." he said.

"Oh really?" I challenged. This time, I slashed Riptide across his arm. Still, nothing happened. "See?"

"And on non-mortals, it will cut. See?" Thalia took my sword and gently moved it on Cece's arm. Blood started to ooze out.

"Whoa. That's freaky. Okay. We believe you," said a boy with a type of Mohawk hair do.

"Yeah so now what?" said the boy with an accent.

"Well. We have to take you to Camp Half Blood to train. And that's where monsters won't attack you." Nico said.

"Wait. Do any of you have cellphones?" Annabeth asked. Cece, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, and Gunther showed their phones.

"Oh that's not good." I said.

"And since they now know their demi-gods... We better go!" Thalia exclaimed.

"We'll go into my apartment." Cece said.

"Oh. See ya, Flynn." Henry said and waved goodbye. Flynn waved back.

**Cece's POV**

**Cece's Apartment**

**5:24 pm**

We were all seated on our couches. My mom was taking a nap in her room.

"Okay. So now what?" I asked.

"Well. Monsters usually go out and attack demi-gods. So having a cellphone is basically like yelling, "Hey monster! I'm right over here! Come kill me!", because they can track demi-gods with their phones." Percy explained.

"So what we need to do is get you guys to Camp Half Blood which is in Manhattan. There, we can train you and keep you safe. You can choose to stay there all year long or just for the summer." Nico said.

"Wait. Just leave? But me and Cece are back-up dancers on Shake it Up! Chicago!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Well unless you want to get eaten alive by a monster..." Thalia said.

The 7 of them glanced at each other. "Fine." Cece said. "But what are we gonna tell our parents?"

"Get them all here."

About 10 minutes later, all their parents were here.

"So what's this about?" Cece and Flynn's mom asked.

"Mom," Cece started. "These guys," she pointed to me and my friends, "told us we're demi-gods. And they proved it."

The parents stole worried glances at each other.

Rocky and Ty's mom spoke, "Well I guess we can't deny it, can we?"

"No you can't." Ty said.

"So now you know. And I'm guessing you need to go to Camp Half Blood?" Deuce's mom asked.

Thalia nodded. "Well. I guess you have to for your safety," Cece's mom said.

"Great! So can you tell us who our parents are?" Cece asked.

"We should." Rocky's mom said. "Rocky, I'm actually you're adoptive mom. You're _real_ mom is Athena. Goddess of wisdom."

Annabeth gasped. "She's my mom! Rocky, you're my step sister!"

"And Ty, I actually _am_ your mom. Your father is Hephaestus." Rocky's mom continued. When she said the god's name, it reminded be of Beckendorf. He had died last year when he and I were sinking the ship that the Titan's had. And Beckendorf reminded be of his girlfriend Silena Beauregard who died in battle defending Olympus.

"Deuce, your father is Poseidon." Deuce's mom said. Hearing that name, my head shot up.

"That's my dad. You're my brother!" I said. Wow. Now I had two brothers. Deuce and Tyson, a cyclops.

"Flynn, you're father is Hermes. And Cece, your father is Apollo." Cece's mom said. Hearing Hermes, that made me think of Luke Castellan. He was taken control over by Kronos, Titan of time, last year when the Titan's planned to overthrow Olympus and defeat the gods.

"Now that leaves Tinka and Gunther," their father said with an accent. "Your mother is Aphrodite. Goddess of love."

"That explains why their wearing sequins." Annabeth whispered to me. I stifled a laugh.

"So now that you know, you should pack up your things so we can leave for Camp Half Blood." I said.

…

…

…

So how was that? This is mostly the prologue.


	2. Arriving

**Hey!**

**So yesterday a reviewer pointed out that I made Cece know what happened to Beckendorf, Silena, and Luke. **

**OOPS!**

**I _MEANT_ to put that in _Percy's POV_! So sorry!**

**So... onto the story! :D**

**xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx**

**Percy's POV**

**Deuce's House**

**Deuce's Room**

**6:13 pm**

Wow. Well now I can add another brother to the list.

A few months ago, I visited Camp Half Blood and I found out that I had 3 sisters and another brother. My sisters are Prim McAdams, Jamie de la Torre, and Shelby Brians. My brother is Sam McCartney. And now I have Deuce.

I went with him to his house to help him pack up for Camp Half Blood. Annabeth went with her new sister, Rocky, Thalia stayed with Cece, Grover went with Ty, and Nico went with Gunther and Tinka.

"So what's Camp Half Blood like?" Deuce asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh well basically we have all the kids from one god in a cabin. We train in fighting, flying pegasi, and things like that." I said.

"Cool. And you actually get to fly pegasi?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah. But, don't fly Blackjack. He's mine." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Deuce said while putting a few headphones in his suitcase. "Hey, I noticed you, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico have the same necklace."

I looked down at my necklace. "Oh yeah. These are camp necklaces. After every summer you get one. Each summer, a different cabin designs the bead." I explained. I took it off and showed him the beads. I pointed to the last one. "This was from last year. The Hephaestus cabin designed it."

"Its the Empire State Building." Deuce said.

"Yeah. They chose it because right above it, is Olympus." I said. Deuce's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Its on the 600th floor. I've only been up there about 2 times. Once when I was twelve and just last year. I actually sat on my dad- uh I mean _our_ dad's throne to get his attention because he was defending his home in Atlantis." I said. It felt weird saying our dad. Normally I would say it to Tyson, Sam, Prim, Jamie, and Shelby.

**Thalia's POV**

**Cece's Apartment**

**Cece's Room**

**6:21 pm**

"I can't believe my dad is a god!" Cece exclaimed.

"Yeah. That was my reaction when my mom told me." I smiled.

"That explains why I love music and dancing so much. And I've always been a good healer for when Flynn would get hurt." she said. "Apollo is my father... wow."

"Yeah. And that would make you my... cousin. I think."

"Can we bring electronics to camp?" Cece asked.

"Yeah. Just don't bring your cellphone. Remember what we said about demi-gods and phones." I said.

"Yup. I remember." she said. She put her laptop, iPod Touch, and iPod speakers in her suitcase.

"So you're actually on a TV show?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah me and Cece are back up dancers on Shake It Up! Chicago. Look." she took her laptop out and searched up Shake It Up! Chicago on YouTube. She clicked a video and a bunch of dancers came up. Right in the front, I saw Cece and her friend Rocky.

"Cool." I said.

"So what's it like at camp?" she asked.

"Well pretty much its like regular camp. There's capture the flag. But unlike other camps we teach you how to fly pegasi. But I'm not really at camp."

"Why not? Aren't you a demi-god?" she asked.

"Well yeah I am but I took a pledge to join The Hunters of Artemis, your aunt." I explained.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. What do you have to pledge?" she asked.

"Well you have to swear off boys. If you payed attention to mythology, you'd remember that Artemis is a maiden." I said.

"Oh yeah. Well there is no way I'd swear off boys!" Cece said. We both laughed.

After about twenty more minutes of packing, we were done. We all met up on the front steps in front of the apartment building.

"Uh guys. Problem." Annabeth said.

"What?" Grover asked.

"We have no way to get to New York!" she exclaimed. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Why didn't we think this through?"

"I have an idea." I said. "Percy, got any drachmas?"

"Yeah I have some." he dug through his pocket and took one out.

I took and found a hose. I turned the knob and water came out. The sun hit the water just right and created a rainbow. "O, Iris goddess of messages **(A/N: is she? I don't know for sure :P)**, please except this offering." I said and tossed the drachma into the grass. It sunk down and I saw Chiron.

Percy yelled, "Chiron!"

That got his attention. "Oh hello Percy! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We found 7 demi-gods here in Chicago. We don't have any transportation. Can you send some pegasi?"he asked.

"Sure. I'll send them. Goodbye." he said.

"Bye." Percy said, then waved his hand through the mist and Chiron faded.

"That's so cool!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Um aren't people around here going to be freaked out when they see a bunch of pegasi come and take us away?" Ty asked.

"No because mortals can't see through the Mist. Its something that keeps mortals from seeing whats really there." I said. "Only some mortals can see through it. Like Percy's mom and Rachel. Rachel saw so much that now she's the new Oracle. She says prophecies. And Cece, its your dad who's the god of Oracle's."

**Percy's POV**

**In Front of The Apartment Building**

**6:43 pm**

In a matter of minutes, we saw some figures in the sky. There were 6 pegasi. They landed right in front of us.

Two people went to each pegasi. I, of course, went with Annabeth on my pegasus, Blackjack. We met a few years ago when I rescued him from a ship.

_Hey boss!_ He said.

Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention? I can talk to pegasi. Well, mainly all sea animals. Including horses since my father Poseidon created horses. And pegasi are cousins of horses so I can talk to them, too.

"Blackjack, I told you a thousand times already. Don't call me boss." I said.

_No problem, boss!_ He said.

I sighed. Annabeth and I climbed on and we were off. I looked back and saw that Ty and Tinka were paired up. Cece and Deuce, Gunther and Rocky, Grover and Flynn, and Thalia and Nico.

"Oh gods I really hate heights!" Thalia cried. She buried her head in her hands.

Behind us, I heard squealing. It sounded like a pig. I slowly turned and saw a Laistrygonian pig exactly like the one I fought last year.

"Blackjack, everyone, GO FASTER!" I ordered.

Suddenly, we were zipping through the sky. Thalia screamed, praying that she won't fall off her pegasus.

**Percy's POV**

**Camp Half Blood, New York**

**10:48 pm**

After about 4 hours of flying for our lives from a freakish monster pig, we made it to Camp Half Blood. People were by the campfire singing songs. Each cabin was with their siblings.

"You're back!" Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, exclaimed and attack hugged him.

"So you brought new demi-gods." Clarrise, a daughter of Ares, mused.

"Do they know who their parents are?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah their mortal parents told them." I said.

Suddenly, symbols were above their heads.

On top of Rocky was an owl, the symbol for Athena. Annabeth led her to the rest of her siblings. She was instantly greeted with hugs.

On top of Deuce's head was a trident. I led him to the rest of my siblings.

"Yay! Now we can all ride fish ponies and make things go BOOM!" Tyson exclaimed. I hope he doesn't mean all that at once. That was horrible.

"Relax, Tyson. They barely got here." Jamie, my sister, said.

The rest of the new demi-gods were now with the rest of their siblings. Gunther, Tinka, and the rest of the Aphrodite bunch were gossiping and talking about clothes and make-up. The Aphrodite cabin was mainly girls. With Gunther there, now there was 5 boys.

Flynn was getting along great with Jackson. He had arrived to camp 2 weeks ago. He was about Flynn's age, was blond, and had green eyes. He wasn't alone either. He had a twin sister who was also in the Hermes cabin.

Thank the gods that the gods had kept their promise to claim their children or else we would've had to have the new demi-gods sleep outside.

After the campfire, it was time to go to sleep. I took Deuce to the Poseidon cabin. He took the bunk above mine and started unpacking. He put his clothes in the drawers, all mashed up, just like any guy would. Well, except for the Aphrodite boys.

In the distance, I saw Nico talking to Zaira **(A/N: yes I'm putting myself in the story!)**, a daughter of Apollo, but most people think she should be a daughter of Hades. She's 13. Just like Apollo's children, she was a very bright smile and warm eyes. The only difference is that she's not as tan as most of them.

I saw her laugh at something Nico said. I smiled. They'd been getting closer and closer. Everyone says that sooner or later, Nico is bound to ask her out. Its obvious they like each other.

"Is that Nico's girlfriend?" Deuce asked me.

"Oh not yet." I said.

**Rocky's POV**

**Athena Cabin**

**11:02 pm**

I sighed and rolled over to my left side.

"Can't sleep?" a voice above me said.

"Not really." I said. The person sat up and slowly got down.

"You're Rocky right?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Amanda. But everyone calls me Mandy."

"Cool." I said. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well today we didn't get to play capture the flag so I'm pretty sure we're doing that tomorrow. Our cabin and Hecate's cabin are allies for now. We're going against Hades cabin and Apollo's cabin who are also allies for now." she explained.

"What do we do in capture the flag?" I asked.

"Its basically like a mini-battle. BUT we're not really allowed to really hurt each other. The point of the game is to on enemy lines and capture their flag." she said. "Us and Hecate have an advantage. The Hecate kids can use magic so we have a good chance of winning."

"I like winning." I said.

"Every Athena kid does. Another advantage is that being children of Athena, we make good war strategies." she said.

"No wonder I make good plans for games at home!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly. But Hades and Apollo have advantages, too. The Apollo kids have chariots. And the Hades kids can raise the dead and open holes in the ground."

"So basically, this is gonna be some capture the flag game." I summarized.

"Definitely."

…

…

…

**I just love when the play capture the flag in PJO books! :D **

**So yeah. I'm doing that! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Maybe tonight we can forget about it all**

**It could be just like Heaven**

**-The Fantasy – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**


	3. Capture the Flag

**Hey so this is the chapter where they play capture the flag! I put some Zanico (Zaira & Nico) in this chapter. So enjoy!**

**I don't own PJO or SIU!**

**xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx**

**Rocky's POV**

**Camp Half Blood**

**2:37 pm**

"Ready for your first game of capture the flag?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah. I'm nervous and excited." I said.

"Here," Cameron, my brother, handed Mandy and I a shield and helmet.

Once we had the helmet on, we got to the main field. The kids from Apollo and Hades were there too. The kids from the other cabins were in the stands. There were two huge stands. One side supported Hades and Apollo, and the other supported Athena and Hecate.

Some of the campers supporting Athena and Hecate were Poseidon (Obviously since Percy and Annabeth are dating!), Demeter, Hebe, Morpheus, and Aphrodite. Campers supporting Hades and Apollo were the Hunters of Artemis (Artemis and Apollo are twins), Nemesis, Hephaestus (Gee, thanks Ty), Zeus, Janus, and Nike.

"Gods, why do I have to be here?" Mr. D complained. He sent each team to opposite sides of the forest.

In the forest there were loud speakers so that we can hear Mr. D. "Alright. Let's get this over-with. GO!"

Mandy, Jennette (daughter of Hecate), Jennette's brother Josh, and I ran. Josh and Jennette – with the help of Trace from the Morpheus cabin– created a bomb to make people fall asleep.

We saw a few kids coming. We quickly chucked bombs at them. 3 managed to dodge them but 2 fell asleep right on the spot. Mason from Apollo shot two arrows at us.

One was about to hit me when I got an idea to redirect it. I took Josh's celestial bronze sword and deflected the arrow. It went soaring back to Mason who dodged it.

Jade from Hades raised her arms. At first I had no idea what she was doing. Then I remembered; children of Hades can open up holes in the ground.

Mandy, Jennette, Josh, and I fell right into the hole.

"SUCKERS!" Jade exclaimed and laughed maniacally. These Hades kids really scare me

**Nico's POV**

**Camp Half Blood**

**Forest**

**2:57 pm**

I saw a bomb heading towards me and Zaira.

"DUCK!" I exclaimed and tackled her down.

"Thanks." she said. I helped her up. She spotted one of her siblings chariots out in the open.

We both hopped on it and rode off.

It wasn't long before we spotted kids from Athena and Hecate.

I quickly raised some dead hellhounds from the I noticed one of the Athena kids was Rocky. She threw a sleepy bomb at the hellhounds.

Instead of making them fall asleep, they just got stronger. I don't know how, but it was cool.

Zaira got one of her sonic arrows and shot it at them. It hit Josh's sword and knocked it down.

As the sword hit the ground, the sonic arrow's effect kicked in. Loud music blasted from it.

The screaming/singing part of "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars came up. It was so loud that the leaves on trees and bushes shook.

The Athena and Hecate kids clutched their ears and fell to their knees. We took that time to run past them.

"I think that sonic arrow loosened one of my fillings," I said.

"Hehe... Sorry. That was my first time using the sonic arrows my dad got me and my siblings." Zaira said. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." I said.

I let my hand fall to my side. It slightly brushed past Zaira's. I turned to the right so she wouldn't see the blush I knew was rising to my cheeks.

"There's the flag!" Zaira exclaimed. Up ahead I saw the Athena/Hecate Flag being guarded by Annabeth and Max from Hecate.

They saw us and threw bombs at us. It missed my head by an inch, but hit Zaira. She started to fall back but I was able to catch her. I set her down in the chariot.

I hopped off and ran for the flag.

Before Annabeth could attack me with her knife, I opened a hole in the ground and jumped in. just as they were about to jump in after me, I closed it up. I made a path that I knew would lead to the flag.

I made the opening and took it quickly. Then I went back underground. I went back to where the chariot was.

When I came up, I was right in between Annabeth and Max.

I made a run for the chariot and rode off.

After a while, the chariot fell apart. _Max must have put a spell on it._, I thought.

"Seriously? Why now?" I asked, looking up at the sky. I heard thunder rumble. "Sorry, Zeus!"

I sighed and picked up Zaira. I stuffed the flag into my pocket.

Along the way, I met up with 2 of Zaira's siblings; Mason and Cece. They both looked pretty tired.

"She got hit by a sleep bomb?" Cece guessed.

"Yeah." I said. "Oh and I got the flag."

"Cool. Why don't you whistle for Mrs. O' Leary to come get us?" Mason suggested.

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of that. "Sure," I agreed and whistled for her.

The hellhound arrived in moments. "Hey girl," I petted her. "We need to get back. Its faster if we shadow travel."

She whimpered in protest. "C'mon. I'll give you a treat."

She finally agreed. "Warning. This will make you very, very, sleepy." I warned Cece and Mason. We all got on. I set Zaira on my lap.

In seconds, we were at the main field. The campers supporting Hades and Apollo cheered when they saw the four of us returning with the flag.

When we placed it on our pedestal, the symbols on the flag changed to the Helm of Darkness and the Sun.

"Wow." Rocky said. "My first time playing capture the flag and I lose."

"And my first time and I win." Cece said proudly.

…

…

…

**Next chapter is when the trouble starts! :D**

**When my time comes,**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**-Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**-Zaira**


	4. Rain at Camp Half Blood?

**Hehe. Here's where the trouble starts. And since I know how this is going to end, I think I'm gonna have to have a sequel :)**

**Now I'm going to answer some reviews!**

**Digifan313: Yeah I know I have a lot of characters from both SIU and PJO. No not all of them will be main in this story. In this one its mainly Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Cece, Deuce, and Zaira. But in the sequel, it'll have more of the other characters because something is going to happen to someone. Can't say who it is. That may reveal too much ;)**

**PersonOfEarth: Thanks! :D**

**NiniC: yeah I love when Tyson says that! :D lol he's one of my favorite characters**

**I don't own PJO or SIU. **

**xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx**

**Percy's POV**

**Camp Half Blood**

**The Beach**

**4:32 pm**

Later that day I was at the Camp Half Blood beach with Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Cece, Rocky, Deuce, Flynn, Ty, Gunther, and Tinka. Thalia and the Hunters left because Artemis needed them.

"You guys like it here so far?" Grover asked.

"It is amazing!" Tinka exclaimed. "My sisters and I gave each other make-overs and talked about how cute Justin Bieber is!"

"Jackson, Travis, Connor, and me are planning a bunch of pranks on the Demeter cabin!" Flynn said.

"All of my siblings and I love having jam sessions. Especially Zaira. She's an amazing singer! Especially if its "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne." Cece said.

"Me and the rest of my siblings are helping Annabeth design statues of the gods that are going to be in the new prayer filed. It'll be perfect for when we want to communicate with them and not waste drachmas for Iris messages." Rocky said.

"My brothers and I are building motorcycles with blueprints by the Athena cabin." Ty said.

"My brothers and I were helping Jack with a plan to win over Mandy." Gunther said.

"Percy showed me how to control water. And Tyson and I went to ride hippocampi." Deuce said. "Or as he likes to call them, "fish ponies"."

We spent a lot of time talking about our day. Then I heard thunder rumble. I ignored it. It never rains or snows here at camp.

We kept talking until I felt water droplets fall on me. I looked up and saw it was _actually_ raining.

"All campers to the dining pavilion!" Chiron yelled.

**Percy's POV**

**Dining Pavilion**

**4:56 pm**

Once we were inside, I sat with my siblings; Tyson, Deuce, Sam, Prim, Jamie, and Shelby. I noticed that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle, had arrived. She was sitting at the main table with Mr. D, Chiron, some nymphs, satyrs –including Grover–, and Argus.

Everyone was talking about it raining. That never happened here at camp.

"QUIET!" Chiron yelled, getting everyone's full attention. "Now, I know everyone's wondering about the storm. Someone or something has stolen Zeus's master lightning bolt once again."

"Seriously? Again?" I turned to my siblings. I had already told them the story of how me, Annabeth, and Grover retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt when we were 12.

"So now he has put a curse on the world. It is going to rain, hail, sleet, and snow until it is found. He is also being helped by Poseidon because he convinced him, so there are also earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, etc."

"But that means we can't build and set up the god statues!" Mandy from Athena complained.

"And our hair and makeup will be like totally ruined!" Jessica from Aphrodite whined.

Suddenly everyone was complaining about what they couldn't do.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. D exclaimed. The dining pavilion fell silent.

"Now. I need the cabin counselors to come to the Big House. That includes you, Rachel," Chiron said.

**Percy's POV**

**The Big House**

**5:09 pm**

All of the cabin counselors met up with Chiron in the Big House. At first we only needed a table that could seat 14 (The Olympian gods children plus Chiron, Grover, and Mr. D), but now we had a gigantic table that could seat _all_ the cabin counselors of _all_ the gods.

Some of them were me (Poseidon), Annabeth (Athena), Cat (Zeus), Nico (Hades), Adam (Hephaestus), Clarisse (Ares), Jessica (Aphrodite), Pollux (Dionysus aka Mr. D), Travis and Connor (Hermes), Katie (Demeter), and Zaira (Apollo).

"We're going to have to send a few campers on a quest to retrieve Zeus's master lightning bolt. Since Percy and Annabeth succeeded in finding it last time, they'll go once again." Chiron said.

Suddenly Rachel groaned in pain and reached for her head. "Uh oh." then she spoke, but it sounded like 3 Rachels were talking at once.

"_Six demi-gods will go on a quest_

_To bring back Zeus's lightning bolt_

_With little or no rest_

_One shall fall in land that is wet,_

_And one will make a decision they'll_

_Soon regret_

_They'll end up on an unknown trail_

_And will achieve their goal_

_Or fail."_

The room was silent until Travis spoke up. "So who else is going?"

I looked at Nico. "Nico?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"How about Deuce?" Katie suggested. "He can summon a hurricane in seconds. Not even you can do that, Percy."

"Okay," I said, feeling slightly jealous of how fast Deuce can summon a hurricane.

"So, so far its Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Deuce. Who else?" Chiron said.

"Zaira!" Clarisse shot up from her seat. Zaira jumped when she heard her name. "She can shoot arrows faster than any Apollo kid."

"Hehe.. that's true." Zaira said.

"Okay that makes five. One more." Chiron said.

"Cece. She's the best Apollo healer." Pollux said. "I got bitten by a pit scorpion yesterday and she healed me."

At the mention of a pit scorpion, my hand throbbed. Luke unleashed one on me 5 years ago when I learned he was working for Kronos.

"That's six. Now go pack up. The sooner you leave, the better." Chiron said.

**Percy's POV**

**The Next Day**

**5:52 pm**

"Ready?" I asked Deuce and Cece, who were about to go on their first quest.

"Nervous but ready." Deuce said. Cece agreed.

"You two go on Mitch." I motioned to one of the hellhounds.

Flynn came up to me.

"What's up, buddy?" I asked.

He looked worried. "Promise me you'll keep Cece safe. I know she's not actually my sister anymore, but she still is to me." he said in a small voice.

Immediately I remembered 3 years ago when Nico asked me the same thing. To keep his older sister, Bianca, safe. I failed him and she died. And I was determined not to let that happen to Flynn.

"I promise." I said.

Annabeth and I were on one hellhound and Nico and Zaira were on another. Before leaving, I checked my backpack one last time to make sure I had everything.

In my backpack I had ambrosia, nectar, golden drachmas, seeping bag, and a change of clothes. I checked my pocket to make sure Riptide was with me.

"Should we shadow travel?" Annabeth asked.

"It is faster..." I mused. "Let's shadow travel." I told Mrs. O' Leary. She whimpered but ran off anyway.

Imagine riding the world's fastest and scariest roller coaster. Now multiply that by 100 and you get shadow traveling.

**Cece's POV**

Once we started shadow traveling, I shut my eyes. This was DEFINETELY NOT the same as riding a pegasus.

I gripped onto Deuce harder. Hopefully we would both make it back alive.

**Cece's POV**

**6:27 pm**

Normally to get to New Jersey from Manhattan it would take an hour and a half (A/N: I don't know.. I'm just guessing!), but with shadow traveling, we made it in 20 minutes.

Nico found us a cave to stay in for the night.

When I laid down on my sleeping bag, I fell asleep instantly.

In my dream, I saw my father, Apollo.

Percy told me he would usually leave his form in teenage form, but when I saw him, he looked like a 34 year old man with blonde hair, a bright smile, and tanned skin. He was wearing white Greek robes and sandals.

I approached slowly, "F-father?" I asked.

He turned around, shocked to see me. "Cece?"

"Hi dad." I said.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby." he said softly.

I don't know what made me do it, but I ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Why didn't you come visit?" I asked, tearing up.

"I wanted to, I really did." he said. "But gods aren't supposed to interfere with their demi-god children's lives."

"Why?"

"The Fates are cruel. An no one, not even a god, is above the law." he explained. Then his expression saddened. "And I have also seen your fate. You will have a very important role on your quest and will save someone's life."

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but once again, I cannot interfere." he said. "I have to go now."

…

…

…

**Yup. Zeus's lightning bolt is gone once again! I think this chapter was sorta short. But yeah sorry. **

**WOOT! ONLY 3 WEEKS LEFT OF SCHOOL!... Well at my school anyway. **

**So once summer comes, I'll hopefully be updating more. **

**But you know what I hate about summer?**

**I DON'T GET TO SEE MY FRIENDS!**

**So I'll have to wait 2 months to see them. Hopefully I'll grow during the summer. I'm only 5 ft 2 in! XP **

**Just tonight, I will stay**

**And we'll throw it all away**

**-Just Tonight – The Pretty Reckless**

**Bye! :)**

**-Zaira**


	5. Attacked

****smiling really big** HI GUYS! Hehe.. wanna know why I'm so happy?**

**Well... the guy I like, asked me out yesterday! We were at this Cinco de Mayo festival and we were just talking and then he said, "Check your messages." so I checked my phone, not knowing what to expect, and there it is in plain English. **

**Will you go out with me?**

**And of course I replied yes! **

**And then like later, he did something that starts with the letter k ;)**

**I don't own PJO or SIU. If I did, I'd be riding pegasi with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover. **

**xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx xXiHeartVampiresXx**

**Deuce's POV**

**The Next Day**

**9:18 am**

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted by thunder. Greaaaaat.

I saw Cece smiling in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming about, she was happy.

_You wish she was dreaming about you!_

Who said that?

_Your Conscience, dummy._

Oh... wait.. if you called me a dummy and you're actually me, didn't you just call yourself a dummy too?

_...Shut up. Now as I was saying. You so wish she was dreaming about you._

Psh... haha no I don't.

_Wow.. you even suck at lying to your Conscience! PATHETIC!_

I'm not lying! I don't like Cece.

_I never said you did! SCORE ONE FOR CONSCIENCE!_

Oh shut up. I'm done talking to you.

Once my argument with my Conscience was over, I got up and went to find Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Zaira were already awake. Though Zaira didn't look fully awake.

"Uh no offense Zaira, but you look dead." I said.

She glared at me, "That's because someone -couch- Percy -cough- snores. So I couldn't sleep."

"My bad. Dreaming about living underwater makes me snore." Percy said.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Too quiet. The others seemed to sense this, too.

A voice startled us. "Well if it issssssn't Perccccccy Jacksssssssson." a girl hissed. I turned to see two _dracenae_.

Percy told me that a _dracenae_ is like a woman serpent/snake. He first encountered one when he was 13 at school. Next to her, was a giant monster. It seemed to be looking at Percy.

"Hey Minotaur, miss me?" Percy smirked. It just growled at him and nose-sighed angrily.

"Go wake up Cece!" Nico yelled. "We have to run."

"Or we can fight!" Percy said and charged for the Minotaur along with Annabeth. Zaira and Nico went straight for the _dracenaes_.

I ran straight for Cece and started shaking her. "Cece wake up!" I shook her some more until she woke up.

"What is it?" she asked. Part of her hair was messed up. _Wow... she even looks cute when she wakes up... Snap out of it, Deuce! Monsters are here!_

"Monsters are here. C'mon we gotta go!" I helped her up. She quickly grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Then we went to help out the others.

Once we got there, I saw Zaira hanging from the Minotaur's horn. The Minotaur was shaking violently, trying to get her off.

"Ahh!" Zaira shrieked. The Minotaur was able to shake her off and she hit the wall of the cave with a thud. Then she fell and lay motionless.

"Zaira!" Nico cried. He looked so mad that he would scare the life out of anyone. It was enough to make me want to wet my pants. "Arghh!" he charged at the Minotaur and tackled it.

That's when Cece and I jumped in to help him. The first thing I did was pull out my celestial bronze sword from my holder and jabbed the Minotaur in its chest. It howled in pain and rolled over, squishing Percy underneath him.

"Ugh! It smells like Minotaur poo down here!" Percy's voice was muffled. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and instantly disappeared.

Cece ran towards the Minotaur after she single handedly took out one of the _dracenae_. She loaded her bow with an arrow and shot.

Once it hit the Minotaur, it turned its attention to her and charged at her. She dodged his blow the first time, but the second time, he lifted her by the neck.

"Ack... Deuce... help!" she managed to cry while choking.

"Cece!" I yelled and jumped at the Minotaur, hopefully stabbing him in the Minotaur part with my sword. It seemed to work and he ran off deeper into the cave.

I ran to Cece. "Cece, are you okay?" I asked. She coughed and blood came out. "Oh no... Nico! Get the ambrosia!"

"On it." he ran back to our sleeping bags and pulled out his ambrosia. He came back and handed it to me. I fed her some. If demi-gods eat too much of it, we'll pretty much explode since its the food of the gods. If mortals ate it, they'll blow up instantly.

"Ahh.. that's better." Cece said softly. I helped her sit up.

"You okay?"

"Better than I felt a minute ago. Thanks." she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Uhh are you two just gonna sit there and make googly eyes at each other?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh right. Here let me help you up." I grabbed her hand, trying my best to ignore the sparks I felt, and pulled her up.

**Nico's POV**

**9:43 am**

"Please be okay, please be okay." I whispered as I fed Zaira some ambrosia. She sighed and smiled. Her eyelids were still closed so she must've fallen asleep from the pain. I lifted her up and hugged her, "Thank the gods you're okay." I mumbled against her hair.

I looked around, making sure no one was looking. Everyone else was packing up. I turned back to Zaira and gently pressed my lips against her cheek.

Hopefully no one saw that.

…

…

…

**Aww. Ain't that sweet? Yeah.. my boyfriend.. hehe that word sounds nice.. reminds me of Nico. **happy sigh** Well.. I'm gonna go :) **

**Its the first kiss, its flawless**

**Really something**

**Its fearless**

**-Fearless – Taylor Swift**


	6. Not So Normal Day at Six Flags

**Hello Everyone!**

**Its been a week since me and him have been dating :) And yes I've mentioned him before. In my story Twins at Condor Studios. **

**FIRST ONE TO FIND OUT HIS NAME GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO HIM/HER!**

**I wish I owned PJO or SIU! But sadly, I don't :(**

**Cece's POV**

**12:52 pm**

We've been walking around New Jersey for the past hour. I was getting kinda tired.

"What's there to be tired for, you're riding on my back!" Deuce said.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah you did. And you're doing that right now." Nico said.

"Oh.." I said.

"I'm betting 20 drachmas that Ares took it again." Annabeth said.

"I'm in on that too." Percy said. "Remember when he tried to frame me?"

"Well there's only one way to find out if it was him," Zaira said. She pointed to a billboard. "Look. Motor cycle racing. Today at 4:00 at the Nascar track. Knowing Ares's love for motorcycles, he'll be there."

"Yeah we should definitely go." Nico agreed.

"And since that's in about 3 hours, we should do something to pass the time." I said.

"There's a carnival here in NJ. Why don't we go? Its close by." Annabeth suggested. "Call a taxi, Percy."

"Sure. TAXI!" he yelled.

Immediately, 5 different taxis stopped. We hopped into the closest one.

"Long time, no see, Percy." said the driver. He was wearing a jogging suit and had a caduceus with 2 snakes on it.

"Hello, Lord Hermes." Percy greeted. "Cece and Deuce, meet Hermes. God of thieves, messengers, and travelers."

"Hi." I said nervously, he was only the second god I've met. I met Mr. D aka Dionysus at camp, though I wish I hadn't. He's really crabby.

"Lord Hermes," Nico nodded to him. "So what exactly are you doing driving a taxi in New Jersey?"

"Well I _am_ the god of travelers, am I not?" he said with a smile.

"Point taken." Zaira said.

_Got any rats?_ George asked, mainly towards Percy.

_George! Can't you see their on a mission?_ Martha hissed at George.

_What? And rats aren't important?_ George muttered.

Deuce and I both laughed at the bickering snakes.

"We're here!" Hermes exclaimed. "That'll be 30 dollars."

We searched our pockets for money. We each payed 5 dollars.

"Good luck." Hermes said, then took off.

_REMEMBER TO BRING ME SOME RATS!_ George said before they left.

_Ignore him!_ Martha said.

Once we payed money for admission, we decided to separate.

"I'm going with Percy!" Annabeth said. "Later." she dragged Percy along with her to an unknown location.

"Wanna go ride on a roller-coaster?" Zaira suggested to Nico.

"Let's go." they hooked arms and left, leaving me with Deuce.

"So..." he said awkwardly.

"So..." I repeated. We glanced at each other, and burst out laughing. We always did that when there was an awkward silence.

"Hey there's a pin knocking game. Wanna play?" Deuce finally suggested.

"Sure." we both headed towards it.

After a few rounds, I ended up losing.

"Aww.. I really wanted that puppy." I pouted, knowing Deuce would give in and win it for me.

As usual, I was right. "Here ya go." he said. He handed it to me. For a brief moment, our hands met. I gazed into his eyes for a moment, then regained myself.

"Thanks." I said while looking at my shoes.

"No prob.." he said.

**Annabeth's POV**

**1:21 pm**

"Let's go into that photobooth!" I said.

As we got closer to it, I realized it was a baby making photobooth. You take a picture with someone in there and you get to see what your baby would look like.

"Oh! Percy let's go in!" I begged him.

"Fine." he gave in.

We both got in. After we took the picture, I ran out to see the results.

"Oh its so cute." I said, staring at the little cutie in my hands. It was a boy. He had Percy's green eyes and my blonde hair. He also had light skin.

"Hey good looking." Percy said, referring to the baby.

**Nico's POV**

**1:24 pm**

"Come on, Nico! You can do it!" Zaira cheered me on. We were at one of those things where you had a sledge hammer and you hit something to see how strong you were.

"Okay.. Let's do this thing." I said.

"You're gonna hit it? I'd like to see you try!" said a boy who looked to be 14.

"Is that a bet?" I challenged.

"You're on. Winner gets her." the boy gestured to Zaira.

"Deal." I said. There was NO WAY I was losing her to _him_.

The guy took the sledge hammer and knocked the thing almost to the top.

"Try and top that, goth boy." he said.

I cracked my knuckles and let a rip. I brought the hammer down with so much force that I would've broken the thing. I heard a loud ding. I looked up just in time to see the bell hit the top.

"I win." I said. I went to the prize bar and got a teddy bear for Zaira.

"Nico! Its so cute!" Zaira hugged it so hard, she could've squeezed the life out of it if it were alive. "Thanks!" next she hugged me. I thought back to this morning.

"Looks like I win." I told the other guy.

"Hmm." he whirled around and left.

**Cece's POV**

**2:42 pm**

We all decided to meet up for some hot dogs.

"Today has been really fun." I said.

"Yup. Now only almost an hour until we get back to business." Percy said.

"Excuse me?" said an old women.

"Yes?" Zaira asked.

"Do you mind if I take your picture? I'm working on a sculpture and you six would be perfect." she said. She was wearing sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun's glare.

"Sure." Deuce said.

"Okay then." the woman started to take off her glasses.

"LOOK AWAY!" Percy cried. He turned each of our heads away.

"Why? She seems like a nice old lady." Deuce.

"Its actually Medusa. She tried the same trick on me, Annabeth, and Grover 5 years ago!" Percy explained.

"Yes. The son of Poseidon speaks the truth." Medusa said. "I've waited 5 years for this, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. If I cannot get revenge on your parents, I will just have to settle for killing you!"

"RUN!" Nico exclaimed. We grabbed our backpacks and made a run for it. We stopped by a fountain.

"How are we going to defeat her if we can't look at her?" I asked.

"Easy. We have these special glasses that allow you to look at her without turning into stone." Annabeth said. She pulled out 6 pairs of shades from her backpack. We quickly slipped them on.

I cautiously turned to look at her. Nothing happened. I was safe.

Deuce and Percy took out their celestial bronze swords, Annabeth slipped on her invisibility cap, Nico took out his Stygian black sword, and Zaira and I readied our bows and arrows.

Percy was the first to charge. I leaped up onto a table and shot arrows quickly. A few managed to hit her, but the rest didn't.

Nico charged with his sword but was quickly caught back by daggers that Medusa had up her sleeves. I saw Medusa stagger back, and I knew that was Annabeth's doing. Being invisible really had its perks.

Zaira took out some of her special arrows. I saw that she took out her mega bass arrow. I did the same. Together, we shot them at her.

Medusa fell to the ground and clutched her ears. Once the bass died down, she whistled.

"Come, sisters!" she called.

Two really ugly looking ladies showed up next to her. The gorgons.

"Great." I muttered.

Ugly #1 went straight for me, knocking me down. I slid my legs under her, making her trip. I was about to shoot her when she dissolved into the earth, then reappeared behind me. It was her turn to knock me down.

She was about to get me with her gross looking claws when Deuce stepped in. His sword collided with her claws. She seemed to be a bit stronger than him, but he kept his balance.

Percy helped by summoning water from the fountain. The water hit Ugly #1 with so much force that she split in half.

One ugly down, two more to go.

Farther, Zaira was in the middle of fighting Medusa head on with Nico's help. They seemed to have that under control. However, Annabeth wasn't getting much progress with Ugly #2.

Ugly #2 dissolved and reappeared... behind me.

I felt stabbing pain in my neck, and collapsed.

…

…

…

**Haha CLIFFY!**

**What will happen next?**

**Yes I would die for you baby**

**But you won't do the same**

**-Grenade – Bruno Mars**

**-Zaira**


	7. Gorgons Are Stupid

**Hehehe... I left you with a cliffy last chapter :P oh well, I guess you want to know what happened, now don't you?**

**Okay then... **

**BUT FIRST, this chapter goes out to Geekquality for guessing correctly on my bf's name :) **

**This one's for you! :D**

**If I owned PJO or SIU, I'd be extremely happy!**

**...But I don't so... **crys****

**Nico: GET OVER IT!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Nico: **pulls out his Stygian black sword****

**Me: okay I'll shut up.**

**Cece's POV**

**3:47 pm**

Ow, my head.

I slowly woke up to find myself in a cage. I looked around to see Deuce, Nico, Zaira, Annabeth, and Percy were with me, all awake.

"W-what happened?" I asked, clutching my head.

"The gorgons and Medusa shot us with sleeping gas. They brought us to their lair." Percy explained.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the daughter of Apollo is finally awake." a voice said. I turned to see who it was, but Deuce stopped me.

"Don't. Its Medusa. She took our glasses. So now if you look at her, you'll turn to stone." he said.

"Okay." I said.

I looked down onto the ground to see dirt. I drew circles. Then realized, I could write a little message to Deuce and we could figure out a way to escape.

I quickly scribbled some words and nudged him.

_How do we get out of here?_

He quickly wrote back.

_Annabeth already came up with an idea. Zaira's going to start a coughing fit like she has a disease, which she actually doesn't. Then we'll say that Zaira's contagious disease is acting up again. Medusa will surely leave so we can get out of here and get our things. _

Hm. Not a bad idea. I wrote back.

_GREAT! What's the sign. _

He wrote back.

_Yawn NOW!_

Once I read the message, I stretched out my arms and let out a long yawn.

Zaira saw and began coughing really loudly.

"Uh oh. Here comes Zaira's _highly contagious disease_ again!" Nico said, emphasizing "highly contagious disease".

"You mean the one that only monsters can catch if they're around?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah that one." Percy said.

"I'm out of here. I don't want you filthy demi-gods getting me sick." Medusa said. She stood up and left. We listened until we knew for sure she was gone.

"Coast is clear." I said.

"Great." Nico said. He took out his Stygian black sword and put it on the lock. I'm guessing he was trying to unlock it. "Annnnnd... got it." he twisted the handle and we were free.

We went over to the table Medusa was at and grabbed our things. Thankfully, she didn't hear us and we escaped quickly.

"Gorgons can be so stupid sometimes," Percy mused.

"Got that right." Annabeth said. "What time is it?"

I glanced at my wrist watch. "Its 3:52 pm." I said.

"Only 8 minutes to get until the race starts. How are we gonna get there in time?" Zaira asked.

We all went into thinking mode, trying to figure out how we'll get there in time. Then I spotted some motorscooters.

"That's how." I said. There were only three so we had to pair up.

We pretty much already got used to pairing up, so I went with Deuce. "I'll drive." he said.

"Fine." I gave in. He got into the front with me right behind him, holding on by his waist.

We zipped through town and made it to the racing center just in time.

"How do we know who's Ares?" I asked.

"The one who's bulky, wearing a leather jacket, combat boots, and has a scar on his face." Nico said.

We scanned the crowd. "Is that him?" I pointed to one who fit the description.

"Yup. That's him." Percy said and cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this thing."

We walked right up to him. He saw our shadows and turned.

"Percy Jackson. Come here to get knocked up by me?" Ares asked.

"No. You know why we're here." Percy said.

"No. No I don't." he said impatiently.

"You took Zeus's lightning bolt again, didn't you?" Zaira stepped up, not looking scared of him.

"Are you threatening me, punk?" he glared at her.

"No. Just asking." she said, still not backing down.

"You picked the wrong god to mess with." Ares said and took out his spear.

He was about to stab Zaira with his spear when Nico stopped him with his sword.

"Don't even think about it." he said.

"Oooo. Gonna protect your girlfriend?" Ares teased.

This caught Nico and Zaira off guard. Both of their cheeks turned a light shade of pink. They both spoke simultaneously.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Ares snorted, "Psh. Yeah right. If I learned anything about love from Aphrodite, its that denial is the first stage."

Enraged, Nico slashed at him with his sword. Ares intercepted him and side-stepped Nico. But he side-stepped a little too far to the right and met Annabeth's knife.

When he was distracted, Percy tackled him. "Look. Did you or did you not take Zeus's lightning bolt?" he asked fiercely.

"Why would I do the same thing twice?" Ares snapped. "Now get offa me, runt!"

Percy quickly got up.

"Now, unless you wanna bleed internally, I suggest you leave." Ares said. "NOW!"

"I'm guessing he doesn't like you." I said once we were out of earshot.

"Got that right. We have a few godly enemies." Annabeth said. "Hera hates me,"

"Ares hates me, Zeus hates me, Hades hates me, Athena hates me," Percy said, counting off the gods as he said them. "At least I know that SOME gods like me like Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite."

"Yeah. Ares hates me, Nike hates me, Janus hates me." Zaira said.

"Persephone hates me, Demeter hates me," Hades said.

"Wow.. gods don't like you guys much, do they?" I asked.

"Not really." Nico said.

…

…

…

**Yeah this was kinda like a filler chapter. **

**I NEED AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET AN IDEA FROM ONE OF YOU GUYS! SO REVIEW YOUR IDEAS!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**-Smile – Avril Lavigne**

**-Zaira**


	8. Back at Camp

**Hey guys!**

**Wow.. I seem oddly happy for someone who got dumped yesterday! Eh**

**Yup. You heard me. He dumped me. **

**Yes I'm sad about it. I did cry. But I'm not gonna waste my time crying about it. I'm moving on. **

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne describes how I feel. And Beggin On Your Knees by Victoria Justice.**

**The lines that fit most are these**

**Its nice to know that you were there,**

**Thanks for acting like you cared,**

**And making me feel like I was the only one.**

**Its nice to know we had it all,**

**Thanks for watching as I fall,**

**And letting me know we were done.**

**-My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

**AND**

**But what you did to me**

**After you told me you**

**Never felt that way**

**It was only just a game**

**-Beggin On Your Knees – Victoria Justice**

**Anyway, thanks to _digifan313_ and _Lovatic_ for the chapter idea! I'm dedicating this chapter to you two!**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own PJO or SIU, but I sure wish I did!**

**Rocky's POV**

**Camp Half Blood, New York**

**The Next Day**

**9:35 pm**

"I hope their okay." I said, pacing back and forth in front of the Athena cabin.

"Relax, Rocky," Ty said. "They can handle themselves."

"Ty is right." Gunther said. "Cece may not be the brightest person in the world, but she can protect herself."

"And she's the best healer. So she'll be able to heal herself." Mason, son of Apollo, said.

"I keep forgetting to ask, are there any famous demi-gods?" Tinka asked.

Mandy, my half sister, smiled. "I had a feeling you would ask." she said. "Yup. There are."

My eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" she exclaimed. "Lemme get Jessica. She knows who they famous demi-gods are."

Mandy came back moments later with Jessica.

"So you wanna know some famous demi-gods, huh?" she smiled.

Ty, Tinka, Gunther, Flynn, and I nodded our heads yes vigorously.

"Okay then! Their mainly the Olympians kids." Jessica said.

"Sadly, Justin Bieber is a demi-god." Mandy said.

"Hey! Justin Bieber is totally amazing and hot!" Jessica exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Figures for a daughter of Aphrodite to think Justin Bieber is hot.

"Yeah but its totally hilarious of who his godly parent is!" Mandy laughed.

"Who?" Flynn asked.

"Wait for it... Hephaestus!" Mandy burst out laughing.

The rest of us, besides Jessica, did too. Poor Ty! He's related to Justin Bieber!

"I'll be right back." Ty said, oddly calm.

He went behind the Athena cabin.

"NO! MY LIFE IS RUINED! I'M RELATED TO A BEAVER!" he cried. When he came back, he showed no traces of being freaked out.

"Okay so who else?" I asked.

"Lets see... David Archuleta is a son of Athena." Mandy said. "Our half brother. Its weird.. now I can't crush on him!"

"And a daughter and son of Apollo are Hayley Williams from Paramore and Sterling Knight." Jessica said. 

"Jared Leto and Shannon Leto from 30 Seconds to Mars are sons of Hades." Mandy said.

"Oh he's hot!" I exclaimed.

Jessica cringed. "How can you like a guy who wore eyeliner?" she asked.

"_Guy_liner." I corrected. "And he's hot! Plus he doesn't wear guyliner anymore. But I wish he did! He looked so much better in his emo style years."

"And have you _seen_ his blue eyes? Their supernatural." Mandy fanned herself.

"And hypnotizing." I added dreamily.

"Oh stop talking about him!" Jessica complained.

"Fine." Mandy and I mumbled.

"So who else?" I asked.

"Taylor Swift is my half sister." Jessica said.

"Oh I love her songs!" I gushed.

"And my half brother is Austin Butler." she said.

"Is there anyone related to me who's not as bad as Justin Bieber?" Ty asked.

"Yeah another one of your half brothers is Drake." Mandy said.

"Sweet." he said.

"And me?" Flynn asked.

"One of your half sister is Lady Gaga and half brothers are the Sprouse twins." Jessica said.

"Aww lucky! You're related to Lady Gaga!" I whined.

"Woohoo!" Flynn cheered.

"Do they know their demi-gods?" I asked.

"Some do. Others don't. I hope Justin Bieber never finds out so that he won't come to camp." Mandy said.

Jessica gasped. "I do! Having him here would be the best thing ever!"

"That's where you're wrong, Jess." Mandy said. "Having him here would mean having to put up with you and the other Aphrodite girls stalking and talking about him even more."

"AND having him hog campfire singing time." Mason said. "NO ONE hogs that from me and my siblings!"

"And speaking of that, shouldn't we be getting to the campfire right about now?" I asked.

"Lets go!" Mason declared.

**Campfire**

**10:03 pm**

"Any song requests?" Mason asked.

The Aphrodite girls raised their hands.

"NO JUSTIN BIEBER!" Mason said.

"Aww." the Aphrodite girls whined.

"Oh I know!" Mandy said, giving me a mischievous smile. She went over to Mason and whispered in his ear.

"Okay this is a request from Mandy." Mason said. He whispered to his siblings who had their instruments with them. Mason started singing.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_(Oh, oh, oh,oh)_

The Aphrodite girls realized this was 30 Seconds to Mars and tried to cover their ears. But Mandy had obviously planned this out. She got one of the Hecate kids to plant a spell on them to force them to listen. It was perfect.

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore?_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_I am finished with you!_

Mason is no Jared Leto, but he sure can sing this song really good!

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life?_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted to more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

_Come break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!  
>I am finished with you!<br>_

_Look in my eyes!_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

_I try to be someone else,_

_But nothing seems to change_

_I know now, this is who I _

_Really am inside_

_Finally found myself!_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now,_

_THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Come break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_I am finished with you, you, you!_

_Look in my eyes,_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you!_

_Come break me down,_

_Break me down,_

_Break me down!_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_What if I,_

_What if I,_

_What if I,_

_Bury me, bury me_

"That was for you Aphrodite girls." Mason said to them.

"I'm poisoned with emo music!" Jessica cried.

"Oh get over it! That was their best song!" Mandy said.

"Encore!" kids exclaimed.

"You heard em." Mason said to his siblings. And the music started again.

…

…

…

**That was his favorite song. :( And mine too!**

**I'm okay.. I was just texting him and I said, "I know its going to weird if we ever start talking again. But I don't wanna lose you as a friend."**

**And he replied with, "Why would you lose me as a friend?"**

**That was one of the most sweetest things ever. I started crying. **

**Oh well, I'm okay, really :)**

**AND GO LISTEN TO THAT SONG! ITS REALLY AN AMAZING SONG. **

**MY FRIENDS WHO DIDN'T LIKE 30 Seconds to Mars NOW LIKE THEM BECAUSE OF THAT SONG. **

**LISTEN TO IT! ITS CALLED The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**And you know when push comes to shove**

**Its gonna take the both of us**

**Cuz baby this is love, baby this is love**

**-Push – Avril Lavigne**

**-Zaira**


	9. Percy is Such a Seaweed Brain!

**Hey I'm sorry if it took a little longer for me to update than you expected. **

**So anyway.. TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOO!**

**Which means I get to whole summer just to write fanfiction, relax, go swimming, etc...**

**Which ALSO means.. FASTER UPDATES! HOPEFULLY!**

**:D anyway.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I wish I owned PJO and SIU!**

**OH BUT FIRST, I KINDA LOST TRACK ON THE DATE FOR THIS, BUT NOW I REMEMEBERED ITS APRIL 29th!**

**Zaira's POV**

**Somewhere in New Jersey**

**April 29th**

**3:43 pm**

"Okay so Ares is out." I said. "Who else might have the lightning bolt?" I asked, just as thunder crashed.

"Not Athena. She wouldn't be stupid enough to take it." Nico said. 

We sat in silence. Each of us wondering who would've taken it.

"Lets keep moving." Percy said.

We got up and took off. As soon as we got up it started raining. I guess Zeus kept his promise to make it rain, hail, etc until he gets his lightning bolt back.

"Ugh." I exclaimed and put my hoodie on. But it didn't help much with covering the rain.

"Here," Nico said and opened his black and red umbrella. He moved closer so it could cover the both of us. Deuce and Percy did the same with Cece and Annabeth.

Deuce and Cece are perfect for each other. Deuce and Cece. Deuce and Cece. Their names sound good together.

We hitched a ride on a train. Jumping into a cart was easy, but I had a feeling jumping out would be difficult.

It took two days, but the train finally stopped in Nebraska. And it was April 31st.

"Man my butt is killing me." Percy said, rubbing his behind.

"TMI." Cece and I said in unison.

Suddenly I heard fumbling. And it wasn't the thunder. I looked down to my stomach.

"I'm starving." I said.

"We let's see if we can find a McDonalds around here." Nico said.

After what seemed like hours, we found McDonalds. Once we ordered, we dug in.

Once Deuce was done, he let out a long burp

"Ew! Deuce, cover your mouth!" Cece smacked him on the head.

"_Blehh!"_ Percy was next to burp. Well.. more like belch.

"Stop that, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scolded him.

"I'm sorry." he said in mock shame.

"You burp, and I'll slap you." I warned Nico.

"Fiesty, are we?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard a belch. I turned to Nico, who was sipping his soda "innocently".

I reached out and slapped him. Not hard enough to leave a mark.

"You people are disgusting." a lady said.

She looked around 34. I'd never met her before, but she seemed oddly familiar.

"Lady Hera?" I guessed.

"Correct, daughter of Apollo." she said.

"Not to be rude or anything," Nico said, "but why are you here?"

"I came to give you a clue." the goddess of marriage said.

"But I thought you hated Percy and I." Annabeth said.

"I do." she said. "But I do not hate these four." she added. "I sense my husband's lightning bolt somewhere where southeast. Somewhere fun."

"Well what's fun and is in the southeast?" Percy asked, irritated.

The rest of us glanced at each other. Percy must really be a Seaweed Brain if he didn't know where after this clue.

"Percy, where do dreams come true?" Nico asked.

"That has a castle," I added.

"And involves Mickey Mouse," Annabeth included.

"And Disney," Deuce said.

"And games," Cece concluded.

Percy racked his brain- if he has one- for the answer. It took him a while, but he finally said-

"Disney World!"

"Nahh!" the rest of us, including Hera, exclaimed sarcastically.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

…

…

…

**Ooh! They got a clue! :D**

**Hehe anyway, I'm gonna go eat.. I'm starving. **

**Your tears don't fall,**

**They crash around me**

**-Tears Don't Fall – Bullet For My Valentine**


	10. A Total Fail

**UH OH! I REALIZED I PUT UP THE WRONG CHAPTER BY ACCIDENT...**

**HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER!**

**BUT FIRST, I have an announcement to make...**

**As of June 1, 2011... I became sick... WITH BIEBER FEVER! WOOOOOOOOO! **

**YUP. I now have Bieber Fever. I'm a belieber!**

**PersonOfEarth: thank you! AND YAY ONE MORE READER!**

**Nini: Yup. Gotta luv Percy's Seaweed Brain-ness! And yeah Shake It Up is cool! KEEP WATCHING!**

**Lisztomania: COOKIES & CREAM ICE CREAM! MY FAVE! Yum!**

**Laylaenchantix101: **gasp** YOU WATCH WINX CLUB! (ur penname!) OMG ME TOO! HAHA YEAH I'VE WATCHED IT SINCE IT FIRST CAME OUT!.. AND I WAS ONLY LIKE 5! I still watch it on YouTube! My favorite character is Musa! MUSA AND RIVEN FOREVER! I CAN'T WAIT TIL IT COMES OUT ON NICKELODEON! I heard that Ariana Grande aka Cat on Victorious is the voice of Princess Diaspro!**

**Have you guys heard "Prom Night" by Rebecca Black? You know how in the beginning she's like, "RB. Rebecca Black."? Well... SHE TOTALLY RIPPED OFF JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**UGH I SWEAR! THIS GIRL HAS ABSOLUTELY NO TALENT! WHY DOES SHE SING IF SHE'S A TONE DEAF PLATYPUS! No offense to Perry the Platypus. **

**So... anyway.. READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Nico's POV**

**Oklahoma**

**May 2, 2011**

**7:23 pm**

"And that's my impersonation of Justin Bieber." Deuce said.

"... That was spot on... I've never heard any one else hit all the right notes on "Baby"." Zaira said, amazed by Deuce's voice.

"I think I've gone deaf.." I said. "So much babies.. the horror... THE HORROR!" I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth.

"Let's just hope Justin Bieber doesn't find out about Camp Half-Blood. He's a demi-god." Percy said.

"HE IS?" Zaira and Cece asked.

"Yeah. Son of Hephaestus." Annabeth said.

"HAHAHA! I still can't get used to the fact that he's Hephaestus's son. Bieber is a total weakling. Not anything like Beckendorf is... was." I said.

"So where to next?" Zaira asked.

"Well I see a forest over there. We should camp over night and then start again in the morning." Percy said.

"Let's go." I said.

Half way to the forest, we were stopped by some shuffling in the bushes.

"Shh.. I'll go check it out." I said.

I went towards the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" I asked. More rustling. "Come out where I can see you."

"Well if it isn't the son of Hades." a deep voice said. I whirled around to find three Laistrygonians. Laistrygonians are buff cannibals. "Get him." Laistrygonian #1 said to the other two.

I immediately ran back to the others. "Guys.. RUN!" I told them while still trying to catch my breath.

They did as I said without asking questions.. well at least not right away.

"Who's after us?"Annabeth asked.

"Three Laistrygonians." I said. I looked back to see them gaining on us. "FASTER!"

We were all tired, but ran as fast as we could. Just as I jumped over a tree root, thunder crashed, then rain poured.

"Seriously?" Zaira asked, looking up at the sky. In answer, the sky rumbled.

Running away from Laistrygonians is one thing, but running away from Laistrygonians in the rain is another. First, you can't really see because the rain is coming down so hard. And second, we're in the forest so its REALLY dark.

Since I couldn't see where I was going, I ended up tripping over a rock. Zaira was only two steps ahead of me so I crashed into her, bring her down, too.

I was too hurt to get back up, and the Laistrygonians were right behind us. The others attempted to get us back up, but they were exhausted and ended up collapsing as well.

The last thing I remembered before passing out was being lifted.

**Lair of the Laistrygonians**

**Dallas, Texas**

**8:16 pm**

I felt sore, but was able to lift my head. I was tied to a table. I looked to the left to see Percy and Deuce. To my right was Zaira, Annabeth, and Cece. All of them were awake.

"Zaira, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know.. The last thing I remember was being dragged off by these Laistrygonians. Right now I'm guessing we're in their lair."

"Figures." I said. Then I heard voices coming down a hall.

"Ahh good the godlings are awake." Laistrygonian #1 said. Suddenly I recognized him. He smiled deviously. "So you remember me?"

"Yeah." I said. Then smirked. "I remember kicking your butt."

He scowled at me. "Now we have a deal to make with you young heroes. Either he dies," Laistrygonian #2 pointed at me, "or the rest of you die."

"I'm sure you'd like to experience death. Since you are Hades's son." Laistrygonian #3 said.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before," I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway. Either you die, or they die. Make your choice." he said.

"I'll go." I said immediately.

"Nico, don't do it!" Zaira said. "We'll find a way out of here. Just don't die!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Zaira." I said.

"To make this more interesting, lets have you die while jumping into the lake." Laistrygonian #1 said. He pressed a button and the wall opened up to reveal a lake. They untied me and I walked towards the lake.

"Dude, don't do this!" Deuce yelled.

"We can find a way to get out of here!" Annabeth tried.

"Please Nico." Zaira pleaded softly. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry.." I said. Then jumped.

What the Laistrygonians didn't know is that I could raise dead soldiers from the water, too. So I had this all under control.

"Soldiers.. RISE!" I yelled. Thankfully, the Laistrygonians couldn't hear me.

I heard rumbling coming from the lake floor. Then I saw skeleton soldiers from different eras come up.

"Get the Laistrygonians." I commanded. They went up to them. I followed.

But then, the strangest thing happened.. The soldiers attacked my friends.

"HEY! THE LAISTRYGONIANS ARE OVER THERE!" I pointed to them. They ignored me and kept fighting them, who were already freed.

I jumped into help. But it didn't make much of a difference.

"Guys. Let's retreat! Percy and I will make an air bubble so we can go underwater!" Deuce yelled.

"Let's get outta here!" Cece cried.

We all jumped into the lake and went underwater. There, Percy and Deuce made an air bubble so that we could breathe.

"Well... that was a total fail." I said.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"Dallas, Texas. White Rock Lake to be specific." Percy said. It was weird how Poseidon's kids could do that. Whenever they were in a body of water, they know exactly where they are.

Zaira smiled. "No way! This is my home town!" she exclaimed.

"Well great! Can you get us a place to stay?" Cece asked.

"Yeah. My house is just like twenty minutes from here." she said.

"Lets catch a cab and get out of here!" I said.

We went back up and headed towards the street. Percy and Deuce were able to dry us up. Then we caught a cab. We told the driver Zaira's address and we were off.

**Clover Apartments**

**Building 7**

**9:45 pm**

**(A/N: Not a real apartment name. I'm not giving you guys the name of the apartments I live in!)**

After climbing up three sets of stairs, we reached Zaira's apartment. She knocked on the door. A boy who looked to be nine answered the door.

"Zaira? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just let us in. Ask questions later." she said. He opened the door wider so we could get in.

We met a woman who looked to be 38. I figured she was Zaira's mom.

"Zaira! What are you doing here?" she asked while engulfing Zaira in a hug.

"We're on a quest." Zaira explained. "We started a few days ago and we're close to our destination."

"We're getting Zeus's lightning bolt back." I added.

"Oh almost forgot. Mom, these are my friends. Deuce, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. And this is my half-sister Cece." Zaira said.

I could see where Zaira got her dark brown hair from. Other than that, she got the rest of her traits from Apollo.

"You guys look exhausted." Mrs. Viera, she kept her maiden name, said.

"We are.." I said. "We barely got away from Laistrygonians and some undead soldiers."

"And we've hardly had any rest." Annabeth added.

"Well dinner is almost ready. Why don't you guys stay over night then start back up again in the morning?" Mrs. Viera suggested.

"That's a really good idea." Percy said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Great. Now why don't you guys go to Zaira's room." she said.

Zaira led us to her room. Her room basically showed off her personality. Her personality is a mix between tomboy, goth, and girly. So on her wall there was posters of Justin Bieber, Evanescence, Linkin Park, and Big Time Rush.

"This is probably the first time we can actually relax." Zaira said and sat down on her computer chair.

"Yeah." Cece said while flopping onto Zaira's bed.

"Only a few more days until we get the lightning bolt back." Percy said. "Then we can relax and go back to camp."

"I wonder how everyone's doing." Annabeth wondered.

"Hopefully Gunther isn't trying to betwinkle Ty's pants again. That was a disaster!" Cece said.

"Tell me about it." Deuce agreed.

…

…

…

**Sigh.. only the third day of summer and I already miss my friends! Next time I see them, we'll be in eighth grade! :D Then after that, HIGHSCHOOL!**

**Anyway, on the first day of summer.. I ACTUALLY GOT A CRUSH!**

**Haha.. at least I'll get over HIM faster.. Sigh..**

**I kinda miss him.. but I kinda hate him too because on the last day of school, my friends wanted revenge so they threw water balloons at him. Then afterschool, he texted me with**

**J: I hope you and your friends burn in hell**

**Wow... even that was enough to make me want to cry. I explained to him that it wasn't my idea. But he got mad because I supposedly didn't warn him. WELL I DID! LIKE THE DAY AFTER HE BROKE UP WITH ME!**

**So then his last text was**

**J: Well it doesn't matter whether you're sorry or not because I hate you and I'm never going to speak to you again goodbye Zaira**

**That's what set off the tears. Hopefully Damien, my new crush, will get Jesus off my mind. **

**BYE!**

**REVIEW!**

**And there's just no turning back,**

**When you're hearts under attack**

**Gonna give everything I have**

**Its my destiny**

**-Never Say Never – Justin Bieber**


	11. Bieber Blast! HA!

**Hey sorry for not updating!**

**BUT that's because I have two different ideas on how to end this story!**

**I can't tell you what they are, because that'll ruin everything!**

**So, when you guys review, ALSO PUT EITHER A 1 OR A 2 FOR YOUR CHOICE ON WHERE THIS STORY SHOULD GO!**

**Kay? Its VERY IMPORTANT TO HOW I'LL DO THE SEQUEL!**

**Speaking of which, THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! Then about 2 weeks after its over, I'll start the sequel. Which I don't know how to name it yet :P**

**Oh well, I'll figure it out at some point. **

**Anyway... READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE MY STUFFED CAT, MR. EVIL KITTY CAT, WILL EAT YOUR TOES!**

**Zaira's POV**

**Clover Apartments**

**Building 7**

**Zaira's Room**

**May 3, 2011**

**10:13 am**

_Wow.. I haven't slept this good since we left camp.._

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room. _What the..? Oh yeah, we got here last night._

"Guys.. wake up." I said loud enough to wake up Cece and Annabeth. They stayed still. "Wake up!" I threw a pillow at Annabeth.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

I sighed. Obviously it was gonna take a lot more than hitting them with pillows to wake them up. I quietly crept over to my iPod which was plugged into some speakers. I scrolled through the songs until I found one that would wake them up for sure.

I pressed play and "Not The American Average" by Asking Alexandria blasted at full volume. Just as I thought, it scared them enough to have them fall over the side of the bed.

"TURN IT OFF!" Cece cried over the loud music. She was holding two pillows against her ears. Annabeth had taken refuge under my bed. I pushed pause just as the boys entered my room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Percy asked. The girls and I snickered. The boys were only wearing their boxers.

Nico had his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the door frame. "This is a bit awkward.." he said. Then smirked. "Nice jammies."

I looked down. I was wearing light blue pajama bottoms with cute little frogs on them and a matching tank top.

"Okay.. why don't we all get breakfast?" Cece suggested. "Right after you guys put clothes on."

"Right.." Percy said. The boys awkwardly backed out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, they ran all the way back to the guest room.

After breakfast we decided to leave.

"Lets go before my brothers pull another prank on us." I said.

"Agreed. It wasn't fun to find a rubber snake in the toilet this morning." Deuce said.

**Alabama**

**Some River That Will Get Us To Georgia**

**3:25 pm**

"How are we supposed to get across?" Nico asked. "Its not as shallow and narrow like other rivers. It seems more like a lake."

"Wait.. what's that?" I asked. "It looks like theirs a bridge underwater."

"Right you are." said a deep voice. We turned to see two cyclopes. Something tells me that these guys weren't friendly.

"Looks like we got ourselves some demi-gods." said the second cyclopes.

"Right.. so how are we supposed to get across?" Nico asked.

They cyclopes raised the bridge. We were about to cross when they stepped in front of us.

"Only if you have something to give us."

"I have some gum." Cece tried.

"No." the first cyclopes sniffed me. "Oooh! A daughter of Apollo. Can you sing?" 

"Um.. yeah." I answered.

"Alright. If you sing, you can all pass." they moved over so we could pass.

"Okay." I said.

"And no Justin Bieber, Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Linkin Park, Paramore, or anyone else we haven't thought of. Their music makes us want to crawl back into Tartarus!" they said. "And if we don't like the song, we'll kill you."

Alright this is gonna be hard. How am I supposed to sing something I know without getting killed?

"Okay." I said, a plan forming in my head. I turned to my friends and explained my idea. I reached into my enchanted backpack and pulled out my guitar.

I started strumming a fast song. "I just need somebody to love. I, I don't need too much, just somebody to love!"

The cyclopes realized it was a Justin Bieber song and went after me. I started running across the bridge. They followed.

I changed the song, "You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever. And I'll be there!"

Since I was faster, I made it all the way across when they were right in the middle. Together, they must have weighed a ton, so the wooden bridge collapsed right underneath them.

"Never underestimate the power of Bieber." I said.

"BIEBER BLAST!" Deuce cried. He and Percy splashed water right in the cyclopes face.

…

…

…

**Haha I loved the ending! BIEBER BLAST, HA!**

**Anyway, REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH EITHER THE NUMBER 1 OR 2 SO I CAN SEE HOW TO END THIS STORY! ITS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE PLOT OF THE SEQUEL!**

**You said you needed a little time**

**From my mistakes.**

**Its funny how you used that time**

**To have me replaced**

**-That Should Be Me – Justin Bieber**


	12. Finally!

**Okay so so far I have a tie between the number 1 and 2! SO KEEP REVIEWING WITH A NUMBER! **

**PersonOfEarth: I put song lyrics because their on my mind at that point. Like when I first started dating Jesus, the song I put at the bottom was "Fearless" by Taylor Swift because in the bridge it talks about the first kiss, which I had. And when he broke up with me, I put "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. See? I put whatever song describes my mood or if I just have it on my mind. **

**LiztomaniawhoistolazytoLogin: whoa that is one long username! Lol.. well yeah I have a black stuffed cat. AND HE IS EVILLLLL! And just put a number in. I can't tell you what the ideas are because it'll spoil it. **

**NiniC: Haha yeah gotta love that Bieber Blast! XD**

**I don't own PJO or SIU or else Nico would've been going out with a character named Zaira :)**

**Alabama**

**May 3, 2011**

**7:52 pm**

**Nico's POV**

"RUN!" I exclaimed.

"You just had to pick up the big glowing egg, didn't you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked Percy, looking more than a little frustrated.

"Hey you know how I get when I see shiny stuff!" Percy said.

I turned my head to see the deadly birds were still after us.

"Diiieee dirty birds!" Cece yelled. She readied her bow and arrow and shot. It caught one of the evil birds by the neck.

Suddenly I got an idea. I rose dead hellhounds. They loved to eat deadly birds.

"Why didn't you do that ten minutes ago!" Zaira asked.

_Wow.. she looks so cute when she's angry- FOCUS!_

"I barely thought of it," I explained, pushing the previous thoughts out of my mind.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm pooped." Deuce said. "Lets set up camp."

"Good idea." Annabeth said.

Once our tents were set up, we went to bed. Only.. I COULDN'T FALL ASLEEP!

After staring at the ceiling of the tent for about an hour straight, I decided to get out of the tent. By the fire, I saw Cece.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. And not just because Percy snores like a chainsaw." I said.

She laughed quietly as not to wake the others. "I couldn't sleep because I have a feeling something is gonna happen." she said. "Something bad."

"Well since your dad is the god of prophecies, its normal for his kids to think something is going to happen." I explained.

"Being a demi-god is harder than I thought," she sighed.

"Definitely not a normal life." I agreed. "You always have monsters on your tail, you have to deal with a bunch of siblings, and at times feel neglected by your godly parent."

"How many siblings do you have?" Cece asked.

"I have seven. Three brothers and fours sisters. In total, there are eight Hades kids." I said. "There would have been nine if my sister Bianca didn't die."

"Oh I'm sorry... What are their names?"

"My brothers are Joel, Kristoff, and Chad. My sisters are October, Diana, Selena, and Maya." I said.

"So are you all.. uh you know.."

"Goth?" I guessed.

"Uh yeah." she blushed, thinking that she had offended me. It didn't, actually. I had already accepted the fact that I was.

"Yeah we are. If you take on look at the inside of our cabin, you'll tell just how goth we are." I smiled.

"You guys don't cut yourselves, do you?" she asked in a serious tone.

"No way. We're goth; not emo." I said.

**May 4, 2011**

**11:38 am**

**Zaira's POV**

"I'm hungry!" Deuce complained.

"Lets go into town and get some Burger King." I suggested.

After packing up, we set out for Burger King. We found one almost immediately. It was stuffed with people and we barely got seats. But, we found some in the back.

Suddenly, an Iris message appeared. We saw Rocky, Tinka, and Ty in it.

"Hey guys! So did you find the lightning bolt yet?" Ty asked.

"We're close." Percy said.

"Anyway, we IM'd you guys because camp got some big news." Rocky said. "Take it away, Tinka."

"THE FAMOUS DEMI-GODS HAVE ARRIVED!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa... Exactly which demi-gods?" Nico asked.

"From Zeus we have Taylor Lautner and Taylor Momsen from _The Pretty Reckless_.. haha two Taylor's! From Poseidon we have Lucy Hale from the show _Pretty Little Liars_ and Josh Hutcherson. From Hades we have Jared and Shannon Leto from _30 Seconds to Mars_, from Apollo we have Hayley Williams from _Paramore_ and Sterling Knight from the comedy show _So Random!_. From Ares we have John Cena. From Aphrodite we have Taylor Swift and Austin Butler. From Athena we have David Archuleta and Kristen Stewart. From Hephaestus we have Justin Bieber and Drake. From Dionysus we have Ozzie Ozbourne." Tinka said.

"Oh my gods.. that's a lot of demi-gods!" Zaira exclaimed.

"Yeah that is a lot." I said. I was still in shock that my hero, Jared Leto, was my older brother.

"Well we gotta go now. We're explaining the whole demi-god thing to them. So bye!" Rocky exclaimed. She waved her hand through the mist and she disappeared.

"Well.. that was.. weird.." Percy said.

"Life at camp is about to get a whole lot more hectic." I said.

"Yeah it is." Cece said.

"Here is your meal." said a twenty-two year old looking lady.

"Lady Hecate?" Annabeth said.

"Yup." she said. Like other minor gods and goddesses, she acts pretty young.

"What brings you here?" Percy asked while rolling his fry in ketchup.

"Well my daughter said that you guys need some help. So I've come to teleport you to Florida!" she exclaimed.

"Wait.. is there some sort of catch?" I asked.

"Well yes.. you see, I've been trying to make a potion to bring someone's memory back. And I need some pomegranates from the Underworld."

"And you want me to ask my dad for some?" I guessed.

"Correct." she said. "So think you can do that if I teleport you to Florida?"

"Deal." I said.

"Swear on the Styx!" she reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "I swear on the river Styx to get you some pomegranates from the Underworld." I said.

"Good. Now I need you all to hold hands with each other. Nico and Annabeth, hold my hands. Everyone else, hold hands with the person next to you." Hecate explained.

In a flash, we were in Florida. Disney World to be exact.

"We're here!" Cece exclaimed.

"Yes! Now lets find the lightning bolt." I said.

…

…

…

**REVIEW WITH THE NUMBER 1 OR 2! ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!... OR MAYBE THREE OR FOUR. IT DEPENDS. **

**EITHER WAY, I HAVE TWO DIFFERENT PLOTS FOR HOW TO END THIS. THEIR BOTH PRETTY SHOCKING!**

**THE ONLY WAY I CAN DECIDE ON WHICH ONE TO DO IS BY YOUR REVIEWS WITH THE NUMBERS!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**Don't turn away,**

**Don't try to hide**

**-Whisper – Evanescence**

**-Zaira :)**


	13. Unexpected Help

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**Oooh! Almost to the end of the story! I'M SO EXCITED! :D**

**I ALREADY HAVE BOTH VERSIONS OF THE ENDING WRITTEN DOWN! SO KEEP REVIEWING WITH THE NUMBER 1 OR 2!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh yeah and I don't own SIU or PJO**

**Orlando, Florida**

**Disney World**

**8:13 pm**

**Zaira's POV**

"Where could it be?" Cece asked. "This place is huge. How are we going to find a lightning bolt here?"

"We have to split up. When we find it, we'll send an Iris Message. Then we'll meet up at... uh... here." Percy said.

"Lets go." I said.

First, Nico and I checked a place where you knock pins down. No lightning bolt. Then we checked a live alligator cage. No lightning bolt.

"This is going to take forever!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Don't worry. We'll find it." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She smiled. "Thanks.. but really. How are we going to find it?"

"Somehow.." I said.

**Annabeth's POV**

**8:27 pm**

"That lady looks suspicious.. let's check out over there." Percy said.

"Okay." I said.

"Hi!" said the lady, a little over excited.

"Hi.." we said awkwardly.

"Do you wanna go down the Tunnel of Love? I see you two are a couple." she said.

"Umm no we really shouldn't." I said. I looked at Percy for back up.

"Uh yeah. We're looking for someone.." he said. "Oh there she is, bye!"

Once we were out of ear-shot, I said-

"She is creepy!"

"Yeah. And I thought that the mummy that had the Oracle was creepy." Percy said with a shudder.

Next we checked something called the Florida Skyline. It was pretty high up, so we thought we might see the lightning bolt. No luck.

**Cece's POV**

**8:38 pm**

"Let's check that photobooth." I said.

"Um okay." Deuce said.

We took a few pictures, but didn't find the lightning bolt.

"No lightning bolt." Deuce said.

"Oh I know I just wanted to take some pictures for my scrapbook!" I said.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"How about that water ride? Zeus doesn't get a long with Poseidon, god of the sea and water and stuff, so maybe its somewhere water-related?"

"You do realize that didn't make sense, right?" he asked. "Poseidon didn't steal it."

"Well I don't know, okay?" I said, frustrated. "I just don't know where we should look!

**Zaira's POV**

**9:34 pm**

After an hour of searching, we decided to take a break. We all met up just in time for the firework show.

The fireworks made a lot of cool shapes. They made a mickey mouse head, princess tiara, and other stuff that have to do with Disney. Then the announcer guy came up.

"Today we are celebrating new beginnings. Hopefully the god of new beginnings, Janus, will be with us as we open up a new wing here at Disney World!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, a wave of visions washed over my brain. Images of Janus stealing something. Something important. Cece seemed to have these visions.

We looked at each other in shock. "IT WAS JANUS!" we said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Janus stole the lightning bolt." I said.

"It turns out that we have visions of the past and present," Cece added. "We just had a vision of Janus stealing it. It was during the birthday party of Apollo and Artemis. He snuck over to Zeus's throne and took it!"

"No one suspected it was him because he was one of the most innocent of the minor gods." I continued.

"Well now that we know he took it, where are we going to find it?" Deuce asked.

_New beginnings... the new wing at Disney World.._

"The new wing here at Disney World! It and hopefully Janus should be there!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get it back!" Nico said.

**Disney World**

**New Wing**

**9:46 pm**

When we arrived, we saw a bright flash of light right in the center of the new wing.

"Well if it isn't the little demi-gods." Janus said in an evil voice. "Trying to get the lightning bolt, are we?"

"We don't have to fight." Percy said.

"Just give us the lightning bolt and we'll leave you alone." Annabeth added.

"Oh but I want to fight." he said. He pulled out two swords. Celestial bronze.

Something tells me that he was good. Really good. And celestial bronze could kill demi-gods.. so here's hoping we don't die!

We all got our weapons ready. Nico was the first to charge with his black as death Stygian Iron sword. He charged at Janus, but he intercepted his move and made Nico trip, landing on his back with his sword four feet away from him. Janus was about to strike him, but I shot my arrow right for Janus's swords.

It hit his sword with a _CLANG!_ and it fell to the ground. Nico used this opportunity to stand up and retrieve his sword. Percy charged with his sword. He met Janus's sword with a collision so strong that Percy almost lost his balance.

Cece and I attacked Janus with a storm of arrows. All of them missed. _Man this guy is good! _I realized Annabeth wasn't in any of this, but then remembered that she had an invisibility cap.

Just as Nico hid himself in the shadows, Annabeth appeared behind Janus and stabbed him with her knife. It hit him and he hissed in pain. It was enough for me to sneak up and take the lightning bolt.

"Not so fast!" he hissed. He took out a control. I looked at it confused. When he pressed the button, I felt a thousand bolts of electricity shoot right through me. I fell to the ground and the lightning bolt slid out of my hand.

"Hey leave her alone!" Nico yelled. He ran up to him and raised dead soldiers. They took care of the rest, but I knew they wouldn't hold out for long.

Nico came up to me and knelt down to my level. He lifted my head and rested it in his lap. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I managed to choke out. "Getting electrocuted is not fun."

"Here. I have some ambrosia and nectar." he said. He fed me a bite of the ambrosia. It tasted just like my mom's spaghetti with Monterrey Jack cheese. Next he started rubbing some of the nectar on my right hand. The same hand that was holding the lightning bolt.

"You're not fit to fight. Here let me put you somewhere safe." he said. He lifted me up and took me to a tent that would soon be a hypnotist show. He set me down.

I started to fall asleep. Before I did, I heard part of what Nico was saying.

"-love you."

**Cece's POV**

**10:34 pm**

Just as quickly as the dead soldiers came up, they were gone.

"How are we going to beat him?" I asked Deuce.

Before he could answer, we heard a siren. Then we heard multiple feet stomping towards us.

"Rocky?" I asked.

There in plain sight was Rocky, Ty, Tinka, Gunther, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris. All with their weapons.

"Need help?" Ty smiled.

"DUH!" we exclaimed.

"You think that this is enough to take down me?" Janus laughed.

"Lets see," Nico said. "Sixteen demi-gods against one god.. hmmm..."

"Seems like its possible." Travis said.

Then we all went after him. In less than three minutes, eleven demi-gods were taken out. Only five left; Clarisse, Percy, Connor, Katie, and Tinka.

While we were gone, Tinka had become pretty good with using daggers. She shot them all to him. They caught his clothes and he was pinned up against the wall of a port-potty. Just as he tried to move, blades came out from them.

"Do not even bother to move," Tinka said. "Any sudden movements, and you'll activate all of its weapons."

"Looks like your in a sticky situation." Percy said. "Katie, tie him up with your vines."

Katie threw some magical seeds on the ground and they grew into long vines. The vines went all the way to Janus and tied him up.

"Just to make sure you won't escape.." Connor started. "KNOCK OUT TIME!"

"Wha-" before Janus could finish, Connor banged a baseball bat on his head.

Nico then came back with Zaira, who was looking a bit better than before. The ones who were still okay started to treat the wounded. After about fifteen minutes, we were all better.

"How are we going to get to New York?" Nico asked.

"The same way we came here!" Thalia said. She whistled and from the shadows came nine pegasi.

"Split up into two." Clarisse said. She joined her boyfriend, Chris, on a tan colored pegasus.

Nico and I went on a black pegasus named Nightingale; Percy and Annabeth rode on Blackjack; Cece and Deuce rode on Porkpie; Ty and Tinka rode on Candy; Travis and Katie rode on Tricky; Rocky and Gunther rode on Lexy; Connor and Thalia rode on Dotty.

The ride back was really fast. Apparently, pegasi can go really fast when they want to. We made it to Olympus by eleven.

**Manhattan, New York**

**Empire State Building**

**11:03 pm**

Once we were in the Empire State Building, Percy took us to the front desk.

"600th floor," he said to the guy at the front desk.

"No such thing, kid." he said.

Nico leaned up to him. "Do you really wanna get beat up by sixteen powerful demi-gods?" he asked.

"Here's the card." the guy said.

Once we were in the elevator, Percy put the card in. A new button came up. The last letter of the Greek alphabet. Omega.

Nico pushed it and we zipped through floors. 400, 450, 500, 550, 600.

The elevator doors opened. This was my first time on Olympus. The only word I could find to describe it was breathtaking.

The garden was beautiful, naiads, dryads, and all sorts of creatures wandered through town.

Then we made it to the throne room.

Some of us were nervous. This would be the first time we would meet our parents.

Percy pushed open the doors to the throne room.

…

…

…

**What will happen next? REMEMBER TO PUT A 1 OR 2!**

**You know that its over  
>When the burning and the<br>Yearning inside your heart  
>Ain't there anymore<br>-Its Over - Jesse McCartney**

**-Zaira**


	14. Not So Happy Ending

**AND THE MAJORITY OF THE VOTES WAS THE NUMBER 2! I KNOW IN THE REVIEWS THE MAJORITY WAS THE NUMBER 1, BUT I ALSO SENT MESSAGES TO RANDOM PEOPLE HERE ON FANFICTION TO CHOOSE A NUMBER. AND THE MAJORITY WAS 2!**

**SO here's where we left off!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**AND REVIEW!**

**Olympus**

**Throne Room**

**11:13 pm**

**Zaira's POV**

It seems that the Olympians were expecting us. They were all seated in their thrones. Except for Hades who was sitting in a chair next to Hestia, who was tending to the fire.

I looked around the room and immediately found my father, Apollo. He was in his teenage form, wearing blue board shorts, a black muscle shirt, and sandals. His hair was fixed so it looked messed up, but not in a gross way.

We all walked towards them, then knelt down.

"Rise heroes," Zeus's voice boomed. We lifted our heads and sat cross-legged.

Tinka hesitantly stood up and walked over to Zeus's throne. She held up his lightning bolt.

"Tinka Hessenheffer, daughter of Aphrodite. You have retrieved my lightning bolt." he said.

"Actually it was all of us." Tinka said, gesturing to all us demi-gods.

"We all helped." Percy went on.

"I see." Zeus sat back in his throne. "And who was the thief?"

"It was Janus, god of new beginnings." I said.

"Janus? Why would he steal it?" Artemis asked.

"Cece and I have a theory.." I said.

"And that is?" Athena asked.

"We think that Janus wanted to start a new era. Where the minor gods would rule." Cece said.

"I see.." Zeus said. "Well. That is not important for now."

"What is important is that our children are safe and brought back your lightning bolt." Poseidon said.

The other gods agreed.

"I also see that we have some new demi-gods here.. why don't we have them come up?" Hephaestus said.

Cece, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn (who was waiting in the lobby for us), Tinka, Gunther, and I stood up. We walked closer to the gods.

"Deuce Martinez, my son." Poseidon said.

Deuce walked up to his throne and knelt down.

"Oh stand up! You don't need to bow down at your own father!.. unless I want you to." Poseidon laughed.

Deuce nervously stood up.

"Never in my years of having demi-god children have I seen someone summon a hurricane in seconds! AND after only knowing about you being a demi-god for like.. what two weeks?" he said.

Deuce nodded, to shocked for words. "All I can say is that you are a talented man, Deuce. Good job. Oh and good luck with that girl you like." Poseidon winked.

"Thank you, father." he said.

"Rocky Blue, my daughter." Athena said. Rocky walked up bravely. "Look at you. You're exactly the same as I remember you. Same adorable face. You showed excellent leadership when going to help your friends. Well done."

It basically kept going this way.

"I say we should a have a celebration for having our famous children at camp!" Apollo exclaimed. "Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood and party!"

The gods agreed and we were teleported to camp.

**Camp Half-Blood**

**11:35 pm**

**Nico's POV**

The party was in full swing. We had live performances from the famous demi-gods. I met up with my friends. Everyone was dressed semi-formal. I wore a white t-shirt under a black dress jacket and black skinny jeans.

"We did it!" Zaira exclaimed. She was wearing a black and purple spaghetti strap dress.

"How about a toast?" Percy suggested. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. The sixteen of us raised our cups and toasted. Then I took a sip of my Pepsi.

"So Nico. Zaira was passed out when you told her something. Why don't you tell her now?" Travis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I tried not so smoothly.

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" Ty said. "C'mon bro!"

"Yeah say it!" Chris nudged me.

"Either you tell Zaira, or we tell her!" Rocky said.

_Oh Styx.. I'M TOAST!_

"Come on! SAY IT!" Percy said.

Suddenly everyone except for me and Zaira were chanting, "SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

"Alright!" I yelled.

Everyone hushed up. I took a deep breath.

"Zaira.. I really like you." I said. I held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled, "I was wondering when you were gonna tell me." she laughed. "So that way I could tell you that I really like you too."

I smiled.

"Aww!" the girls squealed.

"So.. will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Without a warning, Zaira leaned up and captured my lips with hers. When she pulled back she said-

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled.

"It does." I said. I must have had a huge smile.

"Aw look at our kids!" Apollo nudged Hades. "Looks like we're in-laws!"

My dad seemed to turn two shades paler but managed to say, "Hey. All of my sons are going to be ladies men." Everyone laughed. Well that's kinda true.. I have a bunch of Aphrodite fangirls on my tail.

**Zaira's POV**

**11:57 pm**

Grover, who was the DJ, started to play a slow song.

"Alright all you love birds, grab that special someone and pull them close!" he said. "_Love Story"_ by Taylor Swift came up.

"Wanna dance?" Nico asked.

"I'd love to." I said.

I looked around and saw all the couples that were around. Among the gods was Zeus and Hera, Poseidon and Athena (I KNEW THEY LIKED EACH OTHER!), and Aphrodite and Ares. The demi-gods were me and Nico, Percy and Annabeth, Deuce and Cece, Chris and Clarisse, Ty and Tinka, Rocky and Mason (my half brother), Gunther and Shelby (from Poseidon), Travis and Katie, and a lot more.

Right in the middle of the song, we heard screaming.

Crashing the party was the Gorgons and Medusa. "Seize the children of Athena and Poseidon!"

Along with them were all sorts of monsters. They each ran up to kids of Poseidon and Athena. The youngest demi-gods ran to their safe house. Nico and I met up with the rest of our friends.

"What the Hades is going on?" I asked.

"Somehow the monsters got through the barrier." Percy said.

"Oh Styx! DUCK!" Ty exclaimed. We all ducked just as grenade's came towards us. We all pulled out our weapons. So did all the other demi-gods.

"Let's get them!" Clarisse shouted. We all charged towards them. We all stayed pretty close together.

I saw Deuce about to get stabbed in the back by a Laistrygonian. I was about to push him out of the way, but someone beat me to the punch.

Cece. Instead of the knife stabbing Deuce, it got Cece. She fell to the floor with a thud.

The rest of us rushed towards her.

"Oh my gods! What happened?" Katie asked.

"A Laistrygonian was going to stab me." Deuce explained with tears in his eyes. "Cece pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. And now she's hurt!"

"Let me help." I said. I grabbed my healing kit and got to work.

The gods and demi-gods managed to get all the monsters away. Everyone gathered around us.

"What happened?" Apollo asked, seeing Cece getting treated.

Deuce explained everything again.

"Why did you do it?" Deuce asked her. His face now coated with tears.

"I saw the Laistrygonian going for you... didn't want you to die.." she coughed. I felt her pulse. It was getting slower and slower.

"Dad. I can't save her. Help!" I said.

He came towards Cece and started mumbling something in Greek. He looked frustrated. Whatever he was doing wasn't working.

Cece's eyes closed and she sighed. She didn't move.

"No.. no, no!" Deuce held her closer.

"We need a shroud." Nico said.

"I didn't even get to tell her how I feel about her." Deuce mumbled against Cece's neck.

"She was my best friend." Rocky sniffed. Then burst into tears.

Flynn seemed the most hurt. His father Hermes was carrying him and he was crying hard.

I felt an arm around me. And I knew automatically it was Nico. I turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"I couldn't save her..." I whispered.

"Its okay, Zaira. Its not your fault."

Deuce looked up. "This is all Medusa's fault. If she hadn't led that group of monsters here into camp, none of this would have happened!" he yelled.

"I just wish we could rewind time." Annabeth said.

"Well.. we can't." I said sadly.

"How are we going to go on without her?" Deuce asked.

"We have to try... for her sake." Nico said.

_**To Be Continued...**_

…

…

…

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST BOOK!**

**I know that was sad, right? **

**Well remember to look out for the sequel!**

**The day you slipped away  
><strong>**Was the day I found it  
><strong>**Won't be the same  
><strong>**-Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne**


End file.
